


it'll all work out

by timelimez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, they're soft :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: Although for him, it had only been an evening, it’s possible that he could have been gone from the present for days. Weeks. Months, even. What if Sapnap was hurt? What if their home was gone? Or worse?Thankfully, though, as he steps outside into the sunset, he sees a light on in his and Sapnap’s home. If he listens closely enough, he can hear Sapnap inside, too, probably cleaning up from dinner. That alone is reassurance enough.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	it'll all work out

**Author's Note:**

> time traveller karl my beloved
> 
> wanted to try something a little new, so.. yeah :D
> 
> i was a little unsure about writing nsfw for this one, but if enough people want it, i'll gladly write a second optional chapter with it :]
> 
> twitter: timelimez
> 
> title: it'll all work out - phoebe bridgers
> 
> enjoy <3

Coming back through the portal is always scary. No matter how many times he’s done it, it’s still startling, his stomach still flips and his heart still leaps into his throat. It’s like he’s being shot through space, no gravity and nothing to hold onto. Even worse, there’s no warning, nothing to prepare him for it.

Karl was home, though. At least, he’s pretty sure.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and collect himself. His small library is familiar, it’s something he’s never found himself forgetting about, thankfully. Memories of his current life come flooding back, dates with Sapnap and messing around with George. _Thank God._ After hastily writing down what he remembered of the night he’d just experienced, Karl gets to his feet, carefully placing the journal away. It had been a more unusual journey than usual, no satisfying happy or sad ending. It felt unsettling, wrong somehow, like he somehow hadn’t finished his job. Whatever his job was supposed to be.

The In Between was getting more and more unsettling. There was a growing sense of unease, of urgency and anxiety, that had only been getting worse whenever he found himself in the palace. He always felt out of place in such a perfect, soulless place. Something was undeniably off about it, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. It felt like the answer was right under his nose, but by time he’d start to put the pieces together, he was whirling back through a portal. The details were already beginning to seem fuzzy and far away.

There was no way of knowing how long he’d been gone for - only someone else would be able to tell him that. Fear creeps into Karl’s chest as he climbs out of his secret library. Although for him, it had only been an evening, it’s possible that he could have been gone from the present for days. Weeks. Months, even. What if Sapnap was hurt? What if their home was gone? Or worse?

Thankfully, though, as he steps outside into the sunset, he sees a light on in his and Sapnap’s home. If he listens closely enough, he can hear Sapnap inside, too, probably cleaning up from dinner. That alone is reassurance enough.

After everything he’d seen, the unsettlingly pristine walls of the palace he’d been inside not minutes before, there was only one place Karl wanted to be. Trying to push down the fear in his chest, he headed towards his house.

Sapnap is washing dishes when Karl opens the door, and he turns around with a smile. His shaggy dark hair is a little disheveled, but the sight is so achingly domestic it makes Karl’s chest feel warm.

“Karl! You’ve been gone all weekend, babe, where were you?” Sapnap asks, setting down the plate he was drying in favor of offering out an arm. Karl immediately rushes to his side, wrapping his arms around Sapnap and pressing his cheek against his shoulder.

“I got lost,” He says quietly, some of the tension melting out of his body as he feels Sapnap’s warm arm around his shoulders. _Only partially a lie_.

Sapnap chuckles fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Karl’s head. The affection made him want to cry. “You’ve gotta start being more careful. I was starting to get a little worried.”

Guilt gnaws incessantly at Karl’s stomach, but he turns his head to hide his face in Sapnap’s shoulder. “I know,” He mumbles. “I’m sorry.”

Sapnap seems to sense that something is wrong, because he turns his body to face Karl completely, wrapping another arm around him. “Hey, is something up?” He asks softly. “Are you hungry? I can make something to eat for you real quick if you want.” He offers, a warm hand rubbing Karl’s back soothingly.

Karl manages a small smile as he pulls back from the embrace, reaching up to cup Sapnap’s cheek. “Nah. Just tired, I guess,” He lies too easily, his guilt settling in a heavy knot in his throat.

“Well, let’s get you tucked in, then, Jacobs,” Sapnap pats his back before pulling back. “You go get some pajamas on, I’ll get you a snack.” He ruffles Karl’s hair before stepping away, presumably to get some food. Karl immediately misses the warmth and weight, the reassurance that he isn’t alone, but he goes into the bedroom anyway.

Getting on some clean clothes feels nice, though. He knows it’s just a mental thing, but it’s like getting rid of the dirt from the memories on him. He pulls on some sweatpants and one of Sapnap’s shirts that was far too big on him before crawling into bed, running his hands over the hand-stitched quilt. The bedroom was small and cozy - their entire house was, quaint decorations and a delicate garden out front, all built by their own hands. A labor of their love. An incredibly welcome contrast from the horrifyingly large and too-perfect castle Karl found himself in far too often.

Sapnap comes upstairs a few minutes later, a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. “I made cookies yesterday,” He explains, handing Karl the cookies before sitting down on the bed.

Karl finds himself smiling easily, leaning forward to give Sapnap a quick kiss. “Without me?” He pouts playfully. Just being around Sapnap was easing his nerves.

“Not my fault you were gone all weekend, babe.” Sapnap laughs lightheartedly, shifting to get more comfortable and lean back against the pillows. He stops when he realizes that Karl wasn’t laughing along.

“...Sorry,” He says, hesitant. Karl can’t bring himself to look at him, can’t deal with the guilt, so he busies himself with a cookie instead.

“Hey, are you sure nothing happened?” Sapnap asks after a moment, and Karl can feel his concerned gaze burning into the side of his head. “You can tell me anything, you know. You don’t have to be scared.”

The guilt is back again. Karl shrugs, mouth full of cookie, setting the plate and glass of milk down on the nightstand. “I’m okay.” He says after he swallows, mustering up the courage to look at Sapnap. The worry evident on his face only makes him feel worse.

Karl looks away quickly, heart hammering in his chest. He wanted more than anything to tell Sapnap _everything_ , the stories he kept living, the places he kept visiting, the people he kept seeing. How scared he is of losing his own memories.

But he couldn’t do that.

There was no way of knowing what would happen to him if he did. The books told him to tell no one, so he could only assume that doing so would result in consequences. His own life, he wasn’t as concerned about, but Sapnap’s? He couldn’t hurt him like that. Making Sapnap pay for his own actions was the last thing Karl wanted to do. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Karl blinks in surprise when he feels two warm arms snake around his waist, pulling him close to a familiar body.

“Listen, Karl, I don’t know what’s… what’s going on, exactly, but,” Sapnap reaches a big hand up to push Karl’s hair from his forehead, cupping his cheek tenderly, “it’s okay if you’re not ready to tell me. Or if you don’t want to ever tell me. I don’t care. I’m here for you no matter what, okay?”

Karl wanted to cry, tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. What did he do to deserve a man so fully dedicated to him, so loving, so selfless? He could only nod in fear of breaking out in tears, wrapping his arms around Sapnap. 

“I love you,” He murmurs earnestly, leaning more into the embrace and tilting his head up to meet Sapnap’s lips in a kiss.

Sapnap kisses back softly, humming as Karl threads his fingers through his dark hair.

“I love you too,” Sapnap says easily, the look in his eyes painfully fond as he draws back from the kiss. “Now, is there anything I can do to help you feel better right now?”

Karl hums, shifting to crawl onto Sapnap’s lap. “You could... distract me a little. If you’re down, that is.” He says with a grin, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Sapnap smirks.

“Feisty, huh?” Sapnap reaches down to grope his ass, and Karl bats his hand away. 

“Yes or no, Sap,” He rolls his eyes fondly, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Sapnap’s mouth.

“‘Course, babe.” Sapnap’s smile softens as he holds Karl’s waist, bringing him in for another kiss.

Maybe a distraction was all he needed. Warm, fond smiles and loving touches in their cozy little house was enough to take Karl’s mind off of confusing stories and haunting palaces. For the night, at least.

Maybe he’d be okay.


End file.
